1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a media dispenser, and more particularly, to a customer access module for a media dispenser.
2. Background of the Related Art
A term “media” is used herein to represent, for example, bills, checks, tickets, certificates, etc. That is, a variety of media for which thickness is very small compared with a width or length thereof.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a related art customer access module for a media dispenser. Referring to FIG. 1, the media dispenser 1 comprises a media storage box or receptacle (not shown), a feed module (not shown) configured to draw media M out from the media storage box and transfer the drawn media away therefrom, a delivery module 3 configured to transfer the media M that have passed out from the feed module, and a customer access module 10 configured to collect the media M that have passed through the delivery module 3 and transfer the collected media to a customer. Feed rollers 5 and belts 7 are used in the delivery module 3 and the feed module (not shown) to transfer the media.
The customer access module 10 includes a frame 12 which may be integrally formed with a frame of the media dispenser 1. The frame 12 defines an inner space within the customer access module 10. A door 14 is mounted to the frame 12 and functions to selectively cover the inner space. That is, the door 14 selectively covers an entrance 13 formed on a front surface of the customer access module 10.
The door 14 is driven by a door motor 15 installed at a center of rotation thereof. The door motor 15 rotates in a forward and reverse direction so as to cause the door 14 to be opened and closed.
A base tray 16 is mounted in the inner space. The base tray 16 is in the shape of a generally rectangular plate and is mounted on the frame 12 such that one end thereof can be pivoted on a hinge shaft 17. The base tray 16 is provided with a driving protrusion 17′ in the middle of one or both side ends thereof. The driving protrusion 17′ is guided along a guide channel 18 formed on the frame 12.
A tray motor 20 is configured to drive the base tray 16 provided on the frame 12. A driving gear 21 is provided on a rotary shaft of the tray motor 20 and a driven gear 22 is engaged with the driving gear 21. A driving link 24 is mounted to the driven gear 22. The driving link 24 is rotated when one end thereof is concentric with the center of rotation of the driven gear 22. An interlocking slot 24′ in which the driving protrusion 17′ of the base tray 16 is inserted and guided is formed at the other end of the driving link 24. Alternatively, the structures for driving the base tray 16 may be provided at both side ends of the base tray 16.
A collector box or receptacle 26 configured to collect the returned media M therein is provided at a lower portion of the customer access module 10. The collector box 26 receives the media M which has been transferred to the base tray 16 but not taken by a customer.
Reference numeral 28 designates a sensor configured to detect an initial position of the base tray 16, or a position to which the base tray 16 is returned (to its initial position) after emptying the media M from the base tray 16 into the collector box 26. Reference numeral 28′ designates a sensor configured to detect a state where the base tray 16 has been fully rotated to transfer the media M into the collector box 26.
The related art customer access module so constructed is operated as follows.
As shown in FIGS. 2A to 2E, the media M that have been transferred from the media storage box through the feed module and the delivery module 3 are stacked onto the base tray 16. When a desired number of sheets of the media M is stacked onto the base tray 16, the door motor 15 is operated to open the door 14, as is shown in FIG. 2B. If the door 14 is rotated and raised upward, the entrance 13 is in an open state and thus a hand of the customer can access the media M stacked on the base tray 16.
However, if the customer does not take the media M stacked on the base tray 16 within a given period of time, the door 14 is closed, as shown in FIG. 2C. Then, the media M stacked onto the base tray 16 are transferred to the collector box 26.
That is, after the door 14 is closed, the tray motor 20 is operated, and the driving link 24 is rotated counterclockwise, causing the base tray 16 to be rotated about the hinge shaft 17. At this time, as the driving link 24 is moved, the driving protrusion 17′ is moved simultaneously along the interlocking slot 24′ and the guide channel 18, thus causing the base tray 16 to be rotated.
The base tray 16 is continuously rotated until detected by the sensor 28′. As a result, the media M fall down into the collector box 26, as shown in FIG. 2D. If the base tray 16 is detected by the sensor 28′, the tray motor 20 begins to be operated in an opposite direction.
As the tray motor 20 is operated in the opposite direction, the base tray 16 is rotated counterclockwise until detected by the sensor 28. Such a state is shown in FIG. 2E and corresponds to a state in which the media M can again be transferred through the feed module and the delivery module 3.
However, there are the following problems in the related art customer access module described above.
As shown in FIG. 2D, the base tray 16 does not extend perpendicular to an opening of the collector box 26, even though the base tray 16 is fully rotated, when it empties the media M into the collector box 26. Therefore, there is a problem in that at least one or two sheets of media M may not be transferred to the collector box 26 but may remain attached to the base tray 16. This is because the angle of rotation of the base tray 16 is restricted within the customer access module 10 since the center of rotation thereof is located at a front end of the base tray 16.
Further, the base tray 16 is shaped as a plate with a predetermined surface area and is pivoted on the hinge shaft 17 provided on the frame 12, while the driving protrusion 17′ is guided along the guide channel 18 of the frame 12 and the interlocking slot 24′ of the driving link 24. If the driving protrusion 17′ is caught on the guide channel 18 and the interlocking slot 24′, the base tray 16 may be distorted and/or a large load may be exerted on the tray motor 15 and the gears 21 and 22. If such a large load is exerted on the tray motor 15 and the gears 21 and 22, the smooth motion of the base tray 16 may not occur. In a worst scenario, the gears 21 and 22 and the tray motor 15 may be broken.
Further, the apparatus may be provided with a damper capable of reducing or alleviating the instantaneous load by adjusting the gear ratio. However, the durability of the gears 21 and 22 may be greatly deteriorated.